I Never Thought
by ZeeZee The Dreamer
Summary: Lord Aizen has a plan. And he needs the cuatro Espada to make it work...
1. Chapter 1

**I Never Thought...  
**

**Summary:** Lord Aizen has a plan. And he needs the cuatro Espada to make it work...

**  
Author's Note:** I do not own, expect the plotline.

This story is also dedictaed to the Espada of my heart, my beautiful fiancee Joshua :) (even though he hates Ulquiorra!)

**  
Chapter One**

He saw her and knew the plan would fail. How could he attack this creature before him? She looked so defenceless. Sosuke must have meant someone else. He had mistaken her.

He turned his head and surveyed the scene in the globe.

The Soul Reapers seemed to be putting up an interesting fight. Sosuke's girl, however, was a rather strange one. She had kept herself distant from the fighting, as much as she could.

He watched as a particularly dangerous arrancar launched himself toward her. She dodged quickly and fired a blast of kido at his chest, knocking him backwards by the sheer force of it. The shinigami unleashed her zanpaku-to, and the reason for Sosuke's desire became apparent.

Naturally skilled with a blade, the strength and power of her kido, the grace of her movements, the striking beauty-

"It is time," came Sosuke's voice.

Ulquiorra turned and left his only home, the Hueco Mundo, for the mortal world of Karakura Town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

When he arrived, she was in the thick of it. A twirling blade and bolts of kido, her face was grave, her eyes flashing with hatred... She leapt quickly aside as a Cero shot by her. She spun on her heel, aimed a spell and ran. Aiming spells over her shoulder at another opponent, she crashed into the back of an orange spiky haired stranger. He spun around, gripped her arm and lifted her to stand. They grinned at each other and carried on their separate battles.

Ulquiorra raised his hand and aimed a jolt of green Cero at her. He moved as fast as his spell and had the (now) unconscious girl in his arms before she hit the ground.

"No!" came a shout from the orange haired boy. He spun and struck down with his over-large blade, but it was too late.

Ulquiorra's face was impassive as he returned to Las Noches.

He arrived in the entrance hall and he walked calmly into Sosuke's main meeting hall, the girl cradled in his arms. Sosuke was calmly sat upon his throne and staring into the globe by his side.

"I saw everything. No mess-ups. No mistakes. No nothing. It went perfectly. I thank you. You will be rewarded above all," he said, with pride in his voice. He climbed from his throne and stood before his loyal Espada.

"She will be mine. This war will end. I will rule in heaven. And she WILL be by my side," he exclaimed.

He leant to her face and kissed the girls gentle lips.

"Welcome home, Rukia Kuchiki," he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Seireitei was in uproar. The mysterious Espada had appeared and disappeared with lightening fast speed, taking the beloved Rukia Kuchiki with him. They had no leads and nobody had a plan of action.

Head Captain Yamamoto had called an emergency captains meeting when the news reached him, and demanded the captains to return from the battlefield. The enemy had left at the same time, so Karakura was safe (for now).

Yamamoto observed his captains. He knew they were worried, but they hid it behind masks of indifference. He knew he made the correct choice in what remained of his captains.

Soi Fon, Squad 2 and commander of the Special Forces. A driven and talented young woman.

Retsu Unohana, Squad 4. An exceptional healer of the sick and wounded.

Byakuya Kuchiki, Squad 6. A strong and noble fighter, who happened to be Miss. Kuchiki's adoptive older brother.

Sajin Komamura, Squad 7. An abnormally strong fighter who was one of the most loyal captains, Yamamoto knew.

Shunsui Kyoraku, Squad 8. A wise, womanizing creature, and a skilled double bladed fighter.

Toshiro Hitsugaya, Squad 10. The youngest captain he had ever found, a child prodigy and extremely talented with ice.

Kenpachi Zaraki, Squad 11. Ruthless, powerful, and a captain of the rank, without Bankai.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Squad 12 and Chief of Research and Development. A mad scientist if there ever was one.

Jushiro Ukitake, Squad 13. An ill, yet warm hearted man and skilled with double blades.

"Any news of Miss Kuchiki?" asked Unohana quietly.

"None as of yet. We are awaiting the arrival of the Ryoka. He will tell us more in due time," Yamamoto replied.

"Any amount of money that traitorous scum Aizen was behind it," grunted Zaraki.

KNOCK, KNOCK! The door slid open and Ichigo Kurosaki, the substitute Soul Reaper, stood there, a grave expression on his face.

"News?"

"None," he said quietly.

"Did you witness Rukia's attack?" asked Byakuya calmly, a vein twitching near his temple. He wasn't fond of this kid, but if he had information about his sister, it was a different matter altogether.

"I did".

"Tell me all you know. I will track down that worthless cretin and-"

"Byakuya!" The sternness of Yamamotos's voice calmed Byakuya instantly.

"He was tall. An Espada. Pale. Black hair. He had a mask type thing on his head, like a demon's horn. Green piercing eyes, with green tears spilling and... Such a high amount of spiritual pressure..." Ichigo shuddered. "That's all I know," he finished lamely.

"Thank you Kurosaki. At least we have a lead," Byakuya said glumly.

"Captains, I would like you to report the information you have just heard to your lieutenants. Captain Soi Fon, I trust that the Special Forces will begin an investigation?" Yamamoto said.

"Yes Head Captain," Soi Fon answered and bowed her head in respect.

"You are dismissed," Yamamoto ordered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rukia Kuchiki woke up in the middle of a large comfortable bed. Quickly, she sat upright and her head spun with newly acquired dizziness. She clamped a hand to her forehead and groaned. Her violet eyes strained against the white bright light. Carefully, she sat up on the bed and stared at her surroundings.

Unfamiliar as they were, she had to admit it was classy. Two large bureaus, a small round table with matching chairs. A beautiful bay window with what looked like a balcony. An adjacent room, which she suspected was a bathroom. The colours were so deep, so full of passion and desire. And so very clean, she noticed.

"Where am I?" she murmured to herself, running a hand through her tousled raven hair.

A sharp knock came at the door and she jumped.

"Hello?" she called nervously, her voice shaking.

The door swung open and a dark shadowy figure stood there. Rukia's expression must have been one of utter bewilderment, because the shadowy figure moved into the light of the room.

She gasped. He was... that Espada from the fight! She'd recognise him anywhere. He was tall, pale, with the most intense green eyes. Fear welled inside her, her heart beating as fast as if she had run a mile.

"Come," he said, in a harsh voice.

"What?" she asked, eyes starting to narrow.

"Come with me," he extended.

"No," she said defiantly. She had been brought to... well, wherever she was, with no understanding of why and she would not co-operate at all. She reached for the hilt of her sword, but all she grasped was air. What the-? Where was Sode no Shirayuki?

She stared at the Espada, expecting some sarcastic remark about her lack of weaponry, but instead-

"Come with me, or I will make you," he growled.

"No," she repeated, a slight smirk on her face and turned her palm to face him.

He laughed. "Your Kido has been disabled. You're powerless".

And without warning, the Espada had crossed the room, and Rukia was being lifted into the air and taken from the room.

"Let me go!" she screamed. She hit his back with her small fists and kicked at his stomach, but he didn't show any sign of being hurt, or indeed of letting her go. He carried her along a winding staircase, until he turned abruptly into a dark corridor.

"Who are you? Where are you taking me?" she screamed.

"Why should I answer to trash like you?" he sneered at her.

Rukia gave a jolt and realised they had stopped. He dropped her onto the cold, stone floor and she crumpled in a heap.

"Get up," he commanded. She resisted and turned her body away from him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly to her feet.

"Get off me!" she screamed, but his hand remained on her arm.

The creak of doors surrounded them, and Rukia turned to see a majestic white hall.

"Walk," he commanded and pushed her inside.

With a stumble or two, she walked slowly into the hall, followed closely by this jerk of an Espada. She gasped at the amount of arrancar concealed within. At the furthest end of the hall, was a small raised platform with the throne like chairs placed upon it. Her jaw dropped as she recognized all three of them: ex-captain of squad 9, Kaname Tosen; ex-captain of squad 3, Gin Ichimaru and the ex-captain of squad 5, Sosuke Aizen!

"Ah, Rukia dear! How simply wonderful to see you!" Gin exclaimed in his usual manner, eyes like slits.

She remained silent. She would not rise to anything they said. Especially Gin. She shuddered in her mind.

"Rukia Kuchiki. That's a face I haven't seen in a while. As Gin said, it is wonderful to see you," Sosuke said calmly. He gave her that old warm smile and she felt uneasy, as if spiders were crawling across her back.

"You're probably wondering why you're here, yes?" Sosuke asked.

Rukia gave a simple nod of her head.

"I will tell you in due time, but how about a little supper tonight. That would be the perfect opportunity, yes?" Sosuke carried on.

"What?" Rukia blurted out.

"She talks!" laughed an Espada with light-blue spiky hair and eyes marked like cats. She gave him a scornful look and returned her attention to the ex-captain before her.

"You will attend dinner with us tonight," Sosuke smiled and indicated Tosen and Gin. He gestured to Rukia's guard and said, "Ulquiorra, please escort our dear Rukia back to her chambers".

The Espada (now named Ulquiorra) took her arm, roughly, and swept her from the hall.

"So, you're Ulquiorra," she stated.

"Yes, trash," he answered.

"And where am I?" she asked, almost stumbling as he began to pull her up the spiralling staircase.

"Las Noches, trash," he said simply.

"Why are you calling me that? 'Trash?' Is that the only word you know?" she questioned him.

"It's what you're called. Trash," he said, as they stood before the door to her chamber. "You will be collected for supper. Do not attempt to escape because my comrades will find you, and they will not hesitate to hurt you".

He opened the door and pushed her inside, with such force that she stumbled and fell, her shihaksho exposing her petite legs.

"Trash," he muttered as he shut the door with a bang.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ulquiorra made his journey to his chamber as quickly as possible. He wanted to forget that little scene for as long as possible. Who did she think she was talking to him in that impertinent manner? She was so damn irritating. Yet, there was something about little Miss. Kuchiki that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

He shook his head and pushed open his door. He wandered in and was about to shut it, when a pale hand stopped him.

"No need to shut me out buddy," came Grimmjow's drawl.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Ulquiorra said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ever since they had become Espada, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had been forced to share a room at the Hueco Mondo, due to insufficient funds etc. The sixth ranked Espada had been a sarcastic bastard and was always dropping snide comments, and Ulquiorra loathed him, with a passion.

Grimmjow sprawled across his bed and laughed.

"That Kuchiki chick's something, isn't she?" he asked.

"A shinigami," Ulquiorra replied.

"Well duh! No, I mean she's something. You can see why Aizen wants her!" Grimmjow commented.

"If you say so".

"And you get to see her. Boy, am I jealous!" Grimmjow laughed.

"It is my duty to make sure she remains safe here. Nothing more. Nothing less".

"Jeez Ulquiorra, lighten up! You're spending time with a sweet ass chick. I'll trade with you! I mean, what Aizen doesn't know won't hurt him, eh?"

Ulquiorra glanced in his direction and left the room. He wandered out and away from the chamber places, and headed for the gardens.

It was one of his favourite places to be. It was peaceful, relaxing. A place where he could just be him. He slumped under a willow tree, sunk his hands in his pockets and sighed.

He hated to admit it, but Grimmjow was right. She was something, whatever it was. There was something about her wide violet eyes that spoke to him; an almost pleading, innocent look... The way her hair fell across her face; an almost rebellious nature. The way she held herself; probably the Kuchiki in her...

He shook his head. It was useless fantasizing about the girl. There were better women out there, someone he deserved. Aizen has said so. Glancing through the willow branches, he spotted her.

She was on the balcony, her head in her hands, an expression of sadness and an aura of gloom.

The darkness was drawing in. He watched her shiver, and walk inside. Sighing, he walked away from the garden, and started the journey to Rukia- no- the trash's room.

He knocked sharply on the door when he arrived. He heard no voice, so he pushed it open.

There she was, lying on the bed. Giving her a quick glance, he slammed the door, meaning and succeeding in startling her.

"What do you want?" she spat.

He ignored her and opened one of the wardrobe's doors. He began searching, until he produced-

"You have absolutely no hope in hell of getting me to wear that," she laughed.

"You will, trash".

Rukia glanced at it with obvious distaste.

"I'm not wearing it," she said more confidently.

"You will".

"What part of no hope in hell did you do not understand?" she raged.

"You will wear it, trash. If you do not co-operate I will make you wear it," he spat, his eyes flashing.

"Fine!" She snatched the dress from him and flounced into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rukia squirmed in her seat. The evening was not going well and it had only just begun.

The dress he had picked out looked better on her than on the hanger, she had to admit it, but it was too... too... Rangiku! Designed for someone with her flirtatious nature. Too provocative. All the way to the dining room, she had felt Ulquiorra's eyes upon her.

Black, slim fitting, thin- pretty and plain, but still! She wished she still had her shihaksho.

Aizen was pacing the dining room when she was shown in. He smiled when he saw her, and she felt his eyes practically making love to her! He walked the short distance between them, and kissed her petite hand. She shivered. He held the chair out and she sank gracefully into it.

"Where are Gin and Tosen?" she asked.

"Oh, they were unable to attend. It's just you and me," Aizen said.

Rukia felt a little uncomfortable about this new arrangement but she didn't really have a choice.

Within minutes, a bell rang and two thin male Espada's emerged; one carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses, the other pushing a wheeled dinner tray.

"Wine Miss. Kuchiki?" asked the blonde figure.

"Erm... yeah, sure," she smiled at him nervously.

She sipped the glass she had been presented with. It wasn't bad, she thought, as the bubbles ran along her tongue.

*

Aizen watched her throughout the dinner. She had been courteous and pleasant enough, but she disinclined to actually talk, more than "Yes", "No", "Please" or "Thank you".

Even when he had tried probing her about the Soul Society, she had said nothing. She had been toying with her meal, almost as if she thought he had poisoned it. Like he would poison it. He would never poison her.

"Thank you for the meal," she said, nodding her head politely, and placing her knife and fork together on the clean plate.

"No problem at all Rukia," he smiled. Inspiration hit him. "Is Ulquiorra being good to you?" he asked, smirking, knowing full well that he hadn't.

Her glass of champagne fell against the wooden table, spilling out what was left of the golden liquid. Her fingers shook and he knew he had hit a nerve. Maybe she would finally talk...

"Ulquiorra"- she sneered his name, he noticed- "has been nothing short of demonic! He has been making his presence known alright! He took me away from everything, my family, my friends, my home... I mean, how dare he manhandle me? I am a Kuchiki!" she exclaimed, rising to her feet, her normally calm eyes full of fire.

Aizen liked that.

"What am I doing here, Aizen?" she asked, the distress she had been experiencing cracking in her voice.

"Miss Kuchiki..." he began, then changed his mind. "Rukia, I studied you in the Soul Society. Taken in by a brother who had never even looked your way, a burden to the Ryoka boy, no real friends... I want to be there for you," he said calmly.

"What do you mean?"

He stepped out of his seat and walked toward her. She was not recoiling, he supposed it must be a good thing. Taking her hand, he smiled at her.

"I would always look your way. You would never be a burden to me. I can be your real friend. If you would let me," he said, keeping his eyes on her.

She broke away first, looking almost ashamed, like a child who had been caught with her hand in a cookie jar.

"I'd like to go back to my room now please," she mumbled.

"Yes of course," he said, a little sadly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Rukia lay in the centre of the magnificent bed, tossing and turning, becoming wrapped in the fat quilts, thoughts curling one around the other, creating a chain of unending thoughts.

What the hell had happened at dinner? Aizen had basically asked her out! What in the whole of the Soul Society had happened? What what what? Who who who? Where where where? When when when? Why why why?

She clambered out of bed, pushing the heavy quilts away. The heat was overwhelming and her head was slowly beginning to ache. She needed... she thought about all the impossible things and finally decided the simplest at present was air.

She knew Aizen had placed guards at her door so there was no chance she could go wandering around Las Noches. She didn't want to risk running into and other arrancar out there. The only other option was the balcony...

Picking up her night-skirts, she headed to the window, and carefully pulled the balcony doors open. They creaked slightly. They'd only been open earlier, how could they get this creaky so easily? Pausing, she glanced towards the chamber door. All was silent in the corridors. Using all her strength, she pulled hard and they opened.

The night air was cold against her skin and it made her relax. The moon shone down upon her pale face, illuminating her beautiful features. She raised her arms and as if in a daze, and began to spin on her tiptoes, with a smile on her face. Her night-dress swirled around her ankles, and she felt like a princess, without a care in the world.

"What are you doing?" came a voice that brought her into the present. She stopped and slowly turned to face the Espada leaning in the doorway.

"I... I... I... needed some air," she stammered. Damn! I hadn't even heard him come in! she thought.

Ulquiorra stepped towards the girl and stopped. She looked breathtaking in the moonlight. He wanted more than anything to kiss her but he couldn't. She was the enemy. She was worthless. She was Aizen's...

"Ulquiorra?" she asked, cautiously.

"Sorry," he said. "So... how was your dinner with Lord Aizen?"

She sighed. "He wishes me to remain here with him". She turned away and slowly a tear fell. It trailed along her cheekbone and fell delicately from the tip of her chin, where it splashed against the marble floor.

"I take it, you don't?" he asked gently.

Tears fell again. Harder and faster.

Ulquiorra stepped towards her and placed his pale hands upon her shoulders, turning her softly. When he looked down into her tearful eyes, he hated himself. He had caused theses tears. If only he had disobeyed Lord Aizen then none of this would be happening and he wouldn't be fighting back urges...

Gently, a finger wiped away her tears.

"Rukia..." he whispered. Abandoning all his thoughts, he raised her face and kissed her lips. A comfort kiss, that's all it was, he told himself, but deep down he knew it was a kiss of passion.

He didn't want to let her go. She was soft, like cotton beneath his lips. Delicate like a porcelain doll. And she wasn't pushing him away. In fact, she was holding onto the lapels of his jacket, almost like he was saving her very life with this kiss.

He opened his mouth slightly and the kiss deepened. With a flick of his tongue, with a flick of hers, the kiss could have lasted almost a lifetime.

"Rukia..." he whispered when they finally parted.

"Ulquiorra..." she whispered back.

The moonlight kept on shining brightly upon the now embraced couple.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Early morning sunlight fell through the open balcony doors, along with a gentle breeze that lifted Rukia's bangs into her eyes. She woke up instantly blinking madly. Rubbing the sleep from the corner of her eyes, she raised herself on her elbows and immediately noticed that there was a presence in her room that hadn't been there yesterday.

Lying beneath a blanket by her side was the cuatro. Her eyes widened in shock and quickly she glanced down upon her body. She was clothed- "Thank the Gods," she muttered and as she tried to slide from the bed she heard a voice speak out.

"I didn't think someone could cry as much as you. I didn't want to leave you upset," he said, smiling at her gently.

Giving a small smile back, she pushed the quilts away and headed into the bathroom, her night-skirts rustling as she moved. She sat on the side of the empty bath and sighed, head in her hands. What had happened last night? She couldn't understand him. He was an Espada, he had mistreat her (just the thought of being called "Trash" riled her even now). His attitude downright sucked to her! So... why had she found herself wanting to kiss him back last night? And more importantly... why had she?!

Still thinking, she ran cold water from the sink and splashed her face, as if it would wake her to her senses.

When she re-entered her chambers (funny how she came to think of them as "her" chambers now,) Ulquiorra was gone.

*

The meeting room was cold when Ulquiorra entered. Silently he sank into his allotted place at the table, next to the primera (Coyote Starrk) and Lord Aizen himself, and opposite the annoying twerp (Grimmjow).

He saw Aizen glare at him out of the corner of his eye. He kept his head low.

"Psst, Ulqui! Where were you last night?" hissed the sexta Espada.

Ulquiorra glanced up and silenced the sexta with one sharp glance.

Aizen cleared his throat.

"Gentlemen and lady, I call this counsel in a time of emergency. You all know we have had the pleasant company that is Miss Rukia Kuchiki. And it is time you learnt of my plans..." Aizen paused.

"Tonight my Espada, Rukia Kuchiki will be mine. We will be having a grand ball. There I will propose to her. You look upon me as a father. You will soon have a mother!" He smiled, as cheers rose up from the group of Espada, fists banging onto the table-top and some punching the air in a most childlike fashion.

"Main hall. Tonight. Eight o'clock. I want all of you there. You're welcome to bring you're fraccion. That is all. Dismissed".

The Espada's all began to move away from the table, chattering excitedly, when Ulquiorra's arm was grasped tightly. He was pulled roughly to the side of Lord Aizen.

"Yes my Lord?" asked the cuatro nervously, expecting him to already know about his actions last night and awaiting the punishment.

"I want her there," Aizen said shortly and pushed Ulquiorra away.

*

"Rukia, are you ready?" Ulquiorra called, pushing open the door, late that evening. He quickly surveyed the chambers. _Empty. Not now, any other time, just not now, she'll be killed!_ he thought.

"Ulquiorra?"

He heard her voice call out and within moments, she stepped into the doorway of the adjoining bathroom.

His mouth fell open as he caught sight of her.

Beautiful. That was the only word to describe her. Standing there, so confident and radiant, it was all he could do not to tear across the room and kiss the living daylights out of her. Instead, he grasped his hands behind his back and smiled.

Nervously, she ran a hand across her face and once over the back of her hair.

"I haven't got anything on my face, have I?" she asked.

He laughed. Just like any other normal girl, she was bothered about her looks before leaving a place for a social occasion.

"No, you look fine". Better than fine, his mind screamed. He proffered her an arm. "Shall I escort you, milady?" he asked, a smile tugging on his lips.

"Why thank you, kind sir. It is most gracious of you," she smiled back.

*

The main hall looked magnificent draped in bright rainbow colours of varying hues. From the darkest blues to the palest pinks, it seemed lively. All the Espada were present, either conversing or dancing, their own Fraccion milling about, and in the childlike Nel's case, enjoying a nice game of eternal pursuit (or tag to humans) with Dondochaka, Pesche and Bawabawa.

Aizen was lounged on his throne, awaiting her arrival. She shouldn't be much longer or could she? Granted, she was female and she enjoyed taking her time to appear before a gentlemen, but this was taking the- well Aizen wasn't prone to acting like a damn adolescent and he wouldn't start swearing like a trooper now!

The huge doors swung open and he rose in his seat, an eager smile on his face. He turned to his right hand man, Gin and grinned.

"Go get her tiger!" Gin growled, his eyes flashing open ever so slightly.

Ulquiorra's voice rang out loud and clear- "My Lord Aizen, Espada and Fraccion, may I present the shinigami, Rukia Kuchiki!"

Aizen made his way to the bottom of his throne, watching the beautiful creature, separate the crowds of milling Espada and Fraccion, her guard on her arm.

She was radiant. Her black hair swayed from side to side as she walked. Around her neck was a simple black jewelled choker. The dress that had been selected for her was red and began as a corset, with black and white intertwined lace, keeping her tied in, and showing off her hourglass shape. The dress crept down her hips, clinging to her lithe body where it stopped with a gentle ripple at her knees. She had elbow length black gloves like an opera star and matching satin sling back heels, to give that petite frame a lift.

She curtsied nervously to Tosen and Gin, then finally in front of Aizen and thanked him for the invitation for tonight's event.

"Dear Rukia, this is your ball tonight. Go. Mingle. Dance. Chat. And most importantly, enjoy yourself!" He smiled kindly at her, and as soon as she turned away from him, he felt a light brush against him and noticed Gin vying for the honour of her first dance.

He resigned himself to his chair waiting for his moment, watching carefully as she began to take in many different partners, from Gin to Grimmjow to Starrk and even, Tia once.

His eyes were so focused on her and her alone, that he failed to see Ulquiorra slip from the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Byakuya Kuchiki sat at his desk, his head in his hands. For days there had been no news of his adoptive sister and the signs of strain were really showing.

His pale face showed sunken cheekbones and empty lifeless eyes. His hair was unkempt. His captain's robe was unclean and his shihaksho hung from his body. He hadn't eaten for days, only taking a bite or two when Renji constantly persisted. He would only drink when it was necessary. Paperwork mounted on his desk and his duties where ignored.

He had even begun contemplating ending his life.

Today was the same, or so it would seem. He had been sat at his desk long before the sun rose, staring into empty space when the red headed lieutenant rushed into the room, zanpakuto in hand, an eager smile on his face, his chest rising heavily.

"Captain Kuchiki! There's news!"

Instantly Byakuya was alert. "News?" he croaked.

"Head Captain Yamamoto is calling a Seireitei wide meeting soon. We'd better hurry, Captain Kuchiki!"

Byakuya raised himself from his seat and had nearly reached the sliding doors when Renji grasped his arm, rather roughly.

"Apologies, my Captain, but I think you need to clean yourself up a bit first".

*

With The Thirteen Court Guard Squad assembled, Ulquiorra was brought before them, hands bound behind his back and robbed of his sword. Every single pair of eyes focused upon him and slender hands gripped the handles of their zanpakuto's, readying for a possible fight.

He noticed a familiar face, or more specifically, a familiar hair colour in the crowd. A red haired young man, wielding a sword as long as his body was stood nearest the front, a great scowl upon his face.

As the crowd grew silent, he knew it was time. Ulquiorra made to open his mouth but the youth was there before him.

"Where's Rukia?" he cried out, hard eyes flashing. And that's when the cry resounded with different voices, either calling her "Rukia", or "Miss Kuchiki", until one shout drew his attention more than the others and chilled his very blood...

"Where is my sister?"

A wave of silence fell and a within moments the crowd parted as a tall, shiny black haired Soul Reaper stepped forward, a scarf tight around his neck, a pale face with glowing eyes piercing Ulquiorra where he stood.

"What?" he muttered.

"Where is my sister?" the figure repeated, making his way ever more forward.

"Who are you?" Ulquiorra asked softly, a wave of spiritual pressure slowly creeping up his arms, like the eight-legged spiders he so despised.

"Byakuya Kuchiki. Captain of Squad Six. Rukia's older brother. And might I ask the same of you, arrancar?"

"Ul- Ulquiorra Cifer. Fourth Espada".

"Well that is the formalities over with. Now where is my sister?" Byakuya's eyes were hard and cold.

Ulquiorra drew in a deep breath and said loudly, "She is in Las Noches, in the Hueco Mondo. With Sosuke Aizen".

Gasps echoed within the jostling crowd.

"What?" Byakuya asked, eyes staring and his head on a slant as if he couldn't believe his ears.

"I was ordered to kidnap Rukia from the fight and take her to him. He has expressed a romantic interest in her. He wishes to marry her!" he proclaimed.

"Marriage?"

"Yes," Ulquiorra said lowering his head.

The orange haired figure stepped forward and spoke. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute Soul Reaper and I ask you, Espada, why have you come here?"

"I... I care for her. I'm not the evil one here, and I've come to understand her. I feel her pain and suffering. I smile when she smiles. I want to save her from Aizen".

"Do you love her?" Ichigo asked loudly.

Silence surrounded the whole area.

"Do you love her?" he repeated.

Ulquiorra looked first into the eyes of Ichigo and then finally, Byakuya's.

"Yes," he whispered, while nodding his head, tears slowly slipping down his face, along his teal eye-lines.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A young woman's wedding day is meant to be the happiest day of her life. For Rukia, it would be the best, and the worst.

She was dressed in a long elegant white robe, with her entire body painted as pure as snow. Her eyes were dark and outlined, like lumps of coal and her lips were painted a shining red. The large breasted female Espada had dropped a lace veil over her eyes.

Gin held onto her arm tight as he could while escorting her down the corridors in complete silence, until they reached the main hall.

As the large doors opened to the sound of a shamisen, she was astonished at the beauty of it all. Simple, yet it held charm and class.

A bored looking Espada stood at the foot of the thrones, a two large golden hoops hanging from his neck on a thin chain. He gestured his head to the man in dark robes by his side, and Aizen turned to face his bride.

Aizen certainly looked handsome enough, but her mind was in uproar. Why was she doing this? She didn't love him! She loved... she knew who she loved but it was too late for anything.

Breathing deeply, Rukia and Gin made the long journey down a thin red silk carpet and bowed to the Espada and then Aizen.

"My name is Coyote Starrk and I will be performing the service. We are joined here today to join this Lord and this shinigami, in holy matrimony," the Espada said, addressing the gathering of arrancar, who were seated in black spindle legged pews, with white and red lace covers hanging delicately from them.

He turned to Aizen.

"Lord Sosuke Aizen, will you take the shinigami Rukia Kuchiki to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy relationship of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and cherish her in sickness and in health, be true and loyal to her, as long as you both shall live?"

Aizen smiled at his bride. "I will," he said loudly.

The arrancar's made noises of pleasure. Starrk turned to the now trembling Rukia.

"Rukia Kuchiki, will you take the Lord Sosuke Aizen to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy relationship of marriage? Will you love, honour and cherish him in sickness and in health, be true and loyal to him, as long as you both shall live?"

Voice shaking, she said quietly, "I will".

"You most certainly will not!"

Byakuya Kuchiki, head held high and with wearing a scowl to rival Ichigo's was stood in the doorway, his zanpakuto grasped in his hand.

"Brother!" she cried and instantly made to move towards him. Her brother would surely help her now. Aizen grasped the sleeve of her kimono and pulled her against his side, hard. She stumbled and caught the back of her kimono on her okobo.

"Do you mind? We've just been married," Aizen said, sounding rather bored.

"Well considering that's my little sister, yes I do mind. In fact, I mind a hell of a lot, and if I were you, Aizen-" Byakuya spat his name- "I would remove yourself from her, before I remove you myself!" Byakuya took one step forward, and the spiritual pressure he exuded began to warm her.

She felt Aizen grasp her harder and she winced.

As Byakuya moved further in, she saw figures making their own way into the room. Her eyes grew wide, as she saw, Renji, Ichigo and Ulquiorra line up, either side of Byakuya, with eyes as hard and as cold as ice.

"The traitor returns," drawled Aizen, his eyes sweeping along the line and focusing his attention upon his his fallen Espada. He turned his attention to the shinigami's. "Is this all the Thirteen Court Guard Squad can send?"

"It's all that we need to bring down scum like you," retorted Renji, tightening his hold on his zanpakuto.

"And if you think we're going to let Rukia make the biggest mistake of your life, you must be joking," laughed Ichigo, his cocky head ever present.

"Oh dear. It looks like we may have a spot of bother," Aizen said turning to Rukia. "I think my arrancar army can handle this".

Smiling slyly, he brought his lips to hers and circled his arms about her waist, bringing her up and over his shoulder.

She screamed.

"Rukia!" shouted Ulquiorra and without warning, he sprang forward, swinging a blade from nowhere at Aizen's back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Ulquiorra moved fast, but not fast enough. Aizen was already flash-stepping out of his reach.

Arrancar flew to him to restrain him or worse, kill him, but he dodged with a movement of his lithe body and a swing of his blade.

*

Byakuya blocked the attack of an Espada, who's Fraccion had scattered as the spiritual pressure began to flow freely.

He simply raised his zanpakuto to his face and turned it so the blade's face pointed outward.

"I shall not let you leave here alive. Scatter! Senbonzakura!"

*

Renji, meanwhile, would not let his captain down. Thinking of Rukia, he bellowed, "Roar! Zabimaru!" and the blade soon made the feebler arrancar back away, as segments grew and became even more dangerous.

He grinned. "Come on, come on, enjoy the fight!" he shouted as he swung Zabimaru.

*

Ichigo, however, was presenting himself as a formidable opponent. He had already released a blast of Getsuga Tensho upon an opponent that had made the mistake of standing in his way.

"Let's do it old man Zangetsu!" he cried, striking down.

*

Rukia kept screaming even though she felt like her lungs would physically burst. Her fists ached from hitting him and she was beginning to feel extremely sick.

"Let me go!" she screamed, tears threatening to ruin her make-up.

She heard a clunk as an okobo hit the floor, but Aizen kept on going. Where she was being taken, she had no idea...

*

Ulquiorra heard her screams and kept going. He wasn't going to lose her now. So near, yet so far.

She was in his thoughts, she was in his mind, she was everywhere around him.

"Rukia," he breathed as he heard another scream.

*

Petals soared left right and centre as Byakuya twisted his hilt. Using shunpo, he twisted away from an incoming blast of Cero and twisted to face his new found friend.

"If you think you can injure me with such a pitiful Cero then you're not worth fighting," he stated simply.

"Pitiful Cero! Have a taste of this then you bastard!" shouted the Espada and sent another blast which shook the floor and sent a cloud of dust soaring. He grinned to himself but his face fell as he heard the following command: "Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi".

"Shit!" said the Espada.

*

Zabimaru needed more than just this. He needed this to become a bloodbath. It would be the only way to help save Rukia.

Grinning, he cried out, "Bankai! Hihio Zabimaru!" _I won't let you down this time Rukia! We'll save you_, he thought and gripping the handle of his sword he headed into the growing fury.

*

Meanwhile, Ichigo had blasted a few arrancar into smithereens and headed after Ulquiorra. He'd need all the help he could get.

A whistle sounded and he swerved around a tight corner, narrowly missing a vibrant jet of blue.

"You might have missed my Gran Ray Cero once but you'll never miss it twice!" came a throaty voice.

Ichigo's common sense grabbed him and hurled into the oncoming abyss. Kicking his shunpo up a gear, he sped off after Ulquiorra. _Rukia_, he thought, _hold on!_

*

With both okobo lost, Rukia's feet were cold. They were even colder against the marble flooring of a magnificent room. It was beautiful with simple, yet elegant furniture with a resplendent colour scheme. It was a shame it was a bed chamber.

Aizen had that glint in his eye. She knew she would end up hurting either way, but she needed to get out of here and away from him. Ulquiorra was out there, he was here for her. Her best friends, the strawberry and the pineapple were risking everything for her. And her brother, her big brother was here. Everything would be better soon. She hoped...

*

Ulquiorra spotted another okobo and the realisation that she wasn't far hit him hard. He thought he would get in, grab her and get out but he realised the fight would only get more complex before it got simpler.

Her scream pierced through him and he knew where she was. He bolted left, right, another right, upwards on a slant and left, soaring skyward the entire time until he reached Aizen's turrent bed chambers.

He swung a foot upwards and with a resounding crash he brought it down onto the door handle and simultaneously brought a fist straight through the wood.

Rukia was cowering on the large bed, white painted skin gleaming as she covered herself with her hands, the kimono scattered about the floor, save for a red sash within Aizen's grasp.

Aizen tore his gaze from the girl on the bed to Ulquiorra.

"Do you quite mind? I would like some time with my bride, if you understand me," Aizen said, sounding rather bored at the interruption.

"I'm not your bride!" she cried out.

He ignored her. "My cuatro, leave us. It's too late for anything now. You cannot even hope to save her. The others are wasting their time, as are you!"

"I'm not your anything. And Rukia is not your bride!" Ulquiorra raised his hand and grasped the hilt of his sword. "Enclose. Murcielago!"

*

Black rain began to fall about Ulquiorra. Rukia was shocked.

"Ulquiorra," she whispered as the rain began to clear. She gasped.

His new form was frightening. Giant wings on his had sprouted from his back and his hair was noticeably longer and wilder on the left side of his head. His Hollow mask was balanced upon his head, with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front, like a giant demon. The "tear lines" on his face were broader and more triangular and his she noticed his fingernails had lengthened as he grasped his sword. His clothes fitted more snugly, closing at the top, becoming almost like a robe towards the bottom.

Without warning, he produced a green beam of light with became pointed and deadly.

"Say goodbye Aizen," he said softly, and hurled the bolt straight at his former Lord.

*

He hurled the bolt straight at his former Lord. Too little, too late, Aizen had already moved and he had a protesting, struggling, naked Rukia in front of him, a smkoing wreckage in his previous place.

Ulquiorra tried not to stare upon the girl, but to concentrate upon the enemy.

"If you want to hurt me, you'll have to hurt her too. And I know how much you'll hate that," Aizen smiled triumphantly, running a hand along her white stomach. He watched her shiver against him.

A shout of anguish sounded not far away and within moments, Ichigo had arrived, a blood drenched Hollow mask upon his face, formiddable in Bankai, his orange hair bright against the doom of Ulquiorra's ever falling rain.

"Took you long enough," he muttered to the strawberry.

"Yeah well your buddy didn't go easy on me. The uptight kitty cat is... incapacitated. Now... to business!" Ichigo turned his blade and Ulquiorra knew he was staring at his friend.

"Don't stare, you creep. Take Rukia and get her out of here. I'll handle Aizen!"

Ichigo took a step forward and a huge amount of spiritual pressure shocked the two figures in front of them. Ichigo raised his black blade and made to swing it down.

*

Her body shook and slowly, the tear drops began to fall from her eyes. She bit her lower lip as she saw the blade raise itself up. Zangetsu came down and in an instant she found her body lying flat on the cold ground as shouts filled the room.

"Rukia. Rukia. Rukia, sweetheart, it's me. It's all over, you're safe, and I'm here..." A soothing voice enveloped her. A pale hand circled her wrist and a cover soon surrounded her. She pulled it consciously around her and she raised her violet eyes to meet the figure's hand.

A small smile grew upon her face as she looked up into Ulquiorra's glass green eyes. Ulquiorra's eyes flickered across to the ground where a body was sprawled out. Her eyes followed and she spotted a figure in a formal men's kimono, blood slowly pouring out of an open wound.

A figure in a long black kimono was stood over the body. Almost as if sensing the eyes upon him, he turned and Ichigo's smile brightened her world.

"He's dead?" she asked, turning back to Ulquiorra.

He nodded. "An energy arrow straight to the chest and a blast from your friends zanpakuto. Even his spiritual pressure wasn't enough for him to hold his own".

"I'm safe?"

"Yes," he smiled.

She smiled and threw her arms around him, her cover falling around her and baring her marked bare skin.

"Guys enough of the love-fest!" Ichigo laughed and Rukia slowly brought herself away from Ulquiorra.

*

He put an arm around her and scooped her into his arms, making sure she was covered in the material of her kimono. She nuzzled into his chest and he gave her body a gentle squeeze.

Following Ichigo, he made his way downstairs, cradling the shinigami, carefully stepping over the fallen body of the once sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

"I love you," a voice mumble. He stopped in his tracks.

"I love you," Rukia whispered again.

"Rukia?"

She looked up into his eyes and she said loud and clearly as a bell, "I love you".

He gasped and smiled, a smile the like he had never had before.

"I love you too," he said. His eyes roved over her face before his lips met hers in a searing kiss that pulled their hearts together.

*

Byakuya smiled to himself as his sister stepped into the main hall wearing a makeshift dress of patterned material. She was clutching the hand of the young Espada and it brought a memory to the surface. They were just like Hisana and himself...

He lowered his eyes and wished them a long and happy future.

*

Renji saw the happy couple enter the room. She looked how he felt but that didn't matter at the moment. He knew he would never have had a future with her, but he was certainly glad that someone was going to have a future with her.

"Rukia Cifer," she mused. "Well it's defiantly better than Rukia Kurosaki!"

*

Ichigo entered the room, followed by a beaming couple that were clutching at each other hands like there was no tomorrow. And maybe for them there might or might not be a tomorrow, but they would try anything and everything to be together for a lifetime.

_When's the wedding? _he thought to himself.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue  
**

_"Mr. Ulquiorra Cifer_

_and_

_Ms. Rukia Kuchiki_

_cordially invite you to participate_

_in the sunset celebration of their_

_marriage_

_on the eighteenth day of April_

_two thousand and ten"_**_  
_**

The wedding invitation sat in a silver gilt photo-frame on the mantelpiece of the sitting room in a perfect little home, in a perfect little suburb of Karakura Town. Two gigai's were curled up on the sofa, watching a small television set.

"That Urahara guy did a better job this time then?" the paler figure asked.

"Much better. You know I was thinking of inviting-" she groaned.

"You alright?" he asked concern flickering over his face. Carefully, he moved slightly so she get more comfortable.

Hands entwined over her protruding stomach and she grinned, looking up into her husband's face.

"Better," she smiled. "Whatever's in there has a kick just like his dad!"

"Whatever's in there has got a temper like her mother too," he grinned and shortly after received a small punch on the arm.

_One big happy family_, he thought.

_One big happy family_, she thought.

**THE END**


End file.
